trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AltruisticGunslinger
Introduction > Wear the badge. Be the Sheriff. Your name is Jesjae Oltaui, and you're more than a little fond of LAW ENFORCEMENT. Not those snobby excuses for Legislacerators that currently masquerade as the Law, oh no. You're talking about the long gone days of REAL ''LAW ENFORCEMENT, where ''REAL lawmen (and lawladies) could bring outlaws to justice their own ways. You're talking about the days when Legislacerators fought with cold steel and hot iron instead of boring rhetoric inside of a stuffy courtroom. Another point that you disagree with the current legal system on is UNCONDITIONAL CULLING. The punishment should be proportional to the crime, and it just isn't necessary to end a life over a petty misdemeanor. Most small time crooks can be convinced to turn away from a POTENTIAL LIFE OF CRIME with a little counseling, and it's better to have a rehabilitated Troll alive and working for the good of society instead of a dead criminal stinking up the place. You don't particularly care for fashion, but you do have a soft spot for ANTIQUATED LEGISLACERATOR EQUIPMENT. A behatted silhouette riding high on a hoofbeast used to be enough to send outlaws running, but these days your stetson and duster just make you look a little silly. Regardless, your attire is durable and more than servicable enough for a lawlady of your dedicated stature. You have a strife portfolio with more than a few SHERIFF RELATED ARMAMENTS, but for the sake of convenience you try to stick to pistolKind and knifeKind. Your accuracy with the former is unmatched and your speed with both borders on the supernatural. In fact, if you had to list only one strength, you would say it is your SPEED. You are fast to the draw, quick of wit, and possess prestidigitation like none other. All matters pertaining to sleight of hand come naturally to you, and you enjoy utilizing your skills for CARD GAMES and GAMBLING. Unfortunately, there aren't many Trolls who are as enthusiastic as you about BORING GAMES THAT DON'T USE ELECTRICITY and most of the time you just play solitaire and build structures out of cards. Your Lusus is a subject of ridicule from both highbloods and your fellow lowbloods alike, since you were raised by A COMMON MOOBEAST. Regardless of what others say, you love BESSIE dearly. She might not be able to protect you and she really just stands around all day, but she is far from useless. You talk to Bessie, and she listens. It's not like she can talk back, but she can still COMMUNICATE. Sometimes a flick of the ear or a shift of her eyes is all you need to know what is on her mind, and she provides EXTREMELY SAGE ADVICE on a matter of issues. You attribute her wisdom to her age, as Bessie is far from a young calf. She isn't going to live forever, but you don't bum yourself out with thoughts like those and instead you enjoy the time you have left with your beloved Cowmama. Your fetch modus is currently set to SADDLEBAG, where all of your captchalogued items are dumped into a single pouch. This is extremely convenient except for when you have PRECIOUS AND/OR FRAGILE CARGO, because it will usually break from being moved around and hitting other objects. Despite it's flaws, SADDLEBAG is simple and serviceable for a woman of the law like yourself. Personality Write a third-person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write something here about their session. Trivia * Random, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Jesjae oltaui momatoes art.png|Awesome art by momatoes Jesjae scalemate.png|It'sa scalemate, pard. Jesjae oltaui irl.png|lololol Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood Category:AdamantRevolutionary